


Bloodborne Headcanons and Imagines

by lilacangel



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacangel/pseuds/lilacangel
Summary: (REQUESTS ARE CLOSED, THIS IS NOW ON HIATUS)Welcome to a place of shameless self-indulgence!
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	1. The Basics

**_[ The Basics ]_ **

I can do current Bloodborne characters if you ask me to, but I also love writing about pre-canon Bloodborne, too! In fact, I actually may or may not prefer it, eeep!

Your request does not need to be NSFW, I’ll do SFW requests too. I’m just a really thirsty fic author is all, if I have the opportunity to write porn I take it.

The reader by default will be gender-neutral. I’ll write in second-person POV to avoid pronoun trouble.

**_[ Will Do ]_ **

Fics

Headcanons

Kinks

Reader with a specific gender (please specify if you want that!)

Alternate universes (historical, omegaverse, etc.)

Most messed-up and dark things (non-con, underage, etc.)

Reader inserts

OC x Canon

Canon x Canon

**_[ Will not do / Squicks ]_ **

Vore

Inflation/Expansion

Scat

Bestiality

Goreporn

(Notice: These are things that bother me personally! Just because writing about these things makes me uncomfy for reasons I will not disclose does not mean I will judge or be rude about other people who do. I know that is sometimes the case with these sorts of things, but it isn’t with me.)

**_[ Please request here! ]_ **

Hope you enjoy what I have to offer!


	2. Laurence General NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d already written this up, so I figured I’d post it here!

\- If you think for a moment that Laurence is going to dominate you, you are sorely mistaken. Oh, he may come off as someone who oozes charisma and seems to have everything under control, but once the both of you are alone off pops the facade. Our beloved First Vicar is, if you must know, a mouthy sub who secretly wants to be put in his place.

\- Naturally, an excellent way to do this is with a good spanking. Go on, get him positioned on his stomach against your lap, yank his pants down and smack your hand against his ass. He’ll pretend it hurts, crying like a little brat and whining about how sorry he is (he’s not). Yet he likes what you’re doing to him, you can tell by how he ends up burying his face in his arms, whimpering loudly and humping against your thigh. You can feel his cock press stiffly against your skin through fabric, but you’re not going to let Laurence off that easily. Not until his skin’s all red and raw from your handiwork.

\- Another excellent way to get Laurence to shut his mouth is to get him to do so quite literally: By that, I mean oral. He loves face-sitting and face-fucking. There’s something endearing about him so helpless, tongue lapping out to taste you and draw you into his mouth. If you’re extra rough with him, the distorted, garbled gagging noises he lets out when you yank hold of him by his hair are also a treat. Of course, perhaps what’s most satisfying is the dazed expression of bliss that settles over him once you cum all over his face, pink tongue flicking out to try and lick up what he couldn’t catch in his mouth.

\- Orgasm denial is a favorite of Laurence’s. He’ll beg and plead for you to let him cum, tears glistening in his dark eyes. Maybe you might even jerk him off but not let him cum, watching his face twist up in pleasure and cheeks flush pink. He’ll promise to be good and he will — he just has to make sure to keep that promise. Besides, those noises of need he makes while he tries to get you to relent are completely and utterly delicious, and you just want to hear them for a little while longer.

\- Blindfold him. Or tie him down. Or both! He loves it, loves the feeling of his heart racing while you touch him, telling him that he’ll get out of his ropes if he behaves himself. The uncertainty of what’s to come, the sheer helplessness of being tied up with no way out… all of that simply fills Laurence with bliss. Sometimes if he’s being especially bratty, you’ll need to tie him up and leave him there. He has the option of disobeying you and breaking through the ropes, but when it comes to being left all alone he’ll be good for you.

\- His favorite positions are him on his back with his wrists held above his head, moaning loudly while you fuck him or ride him. The prospect of you seeing his face so distorted with sheer arousal is a humiliating one, but he loves it. He’s also a big fan of being fucked on all fours, fists clinging to the mattress and sheets beneath him and sweat glistening sticky and warm on his bare skin.

\- Sometimes Laurence will wear thigh highs and garters for you. And by the Blood, does he look _good_ in them. Who would’ve thought that the Vicar, with his conservative, heavy white robes would end up wearing something like that underneath? Yet the way the sheer, soft stockings stretch over his long legs, red ribbons of the garter belts and suspenders stretching so taut over his supple, pale skin makes him look very tempting. Especially with the way waves of his dark hair spill over his shoulders. He looks ravishing, stunning, good enough to eat.

\- Even if he tends to be on the giving end when it comes to oral sex, Laurence is absolutely a pillow princess when the opportunity presents itself. He’ll lie on his back, squeezing hold of a pillow or cushion in his arms while you entertain his cock in your mouth. Laurence always tries to savor the moment and hold out for longer than he can, but fails and ends up maddeningly twitchy and whiny as he cums.

\- Fucking him on the altar of the Healing Church? Laurence positioned against the cold stone with his silky dark hair fanned out against the surface, nails scrabbling against stone as you listen to him cry out? Wails of pleasure that he desperately tries to muffle by jamming his knuckles against his drool-coated mouth, but can’t because of just how rough you are with him? How utterly blasphemous! He loves it.

\- Rough sex where he’s dominated is definitely a favorite for Laurence, but of course it’s important to remember that he’ll need to get lots of aftercare and affection following. He’s very touchy-feely, and likes it when you comb your fingers through his hair and praise him as you clean up. Cuddles are also excellent — please be as snuggly as you’d like with him! Laurence will absolutely melt at your touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I've been reading a lot of Bloodborne fic as of late and I've noticed: About 90% of the fanbase has Laurence be the submissive one? Or a bottom at the very least (Bc power bottoms exist, people)? I'm not complaining. I love submissive bottom Laurence. It's just something I picked up on, and I dunno why so many Laurence writers decided to go with that but I'm happy we did.


	3. (NSFW) Tell Me - Alpha!Ludwig x Omega!Laurence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Mario_della_Sapienze.
> 
> Warnings: Uh, omegaverse elements? Putting this out there 'cause I know it's not everyone's cup of tea! Otherwise I'd say this is pretty tame and consensual. Also there are mentions of pregnancy, but no actual pregnancy occurs - while the Old Blood can't suppress heat, it can act as a sort of birth control.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, hon!

Ludwig’s footsteps echoed upon the cold stone tiles. He surveyed the high walls of the church — tonight the stars were out, an unusual sight in Yharnam. The sight had only been a small blessing during his time spent out and about fighting against the beasts that stalked the night, but it had been a welcome one nonetheless.

Tonight’s hunt had taken a toll on him. Ludwig had gotten used to slaughtering beasts and managed to return relatively unscathed, but he was beyond exhausted. He dragged his feet with every step, eyelids aching with every flicker open and shut. He wanted nothing more than to drag himself to the nearest flat surface and collapse there in sleep, to rest for days. But he reminded himself that he had to go back to Laurence and inform him of how everything had gone tonight. _Speak with Laurence,_ he reminded himself, _Then you can go rest._

Laurence… The thought of the First Vicar of the Healing Church caused a smile to flicker over Ludwig’s face. He was quite an attractive young man, with deep blue eyes and curls of dark hair framing his face — he was slender and androgynous-looking, a stark contrast to Ludwig’s own heavyset, muscular physique. The most important thing about him was that he had a good heart, that much Ludwig knew from the time he had known him since childhood. That much was evident now with how hard he was working, especially with the sick children who were staying at the Healing Church.

Something odd had come over those who’d decided to ingest the Old Blood. A strange phenomenon, really: It was hard to describe, but the Church had briefly done work with Mensis to sort it out on some level. Alphas, betas, omegas. It was all a mess of peculiar anatomy change and heating and rutting cycles that Ludwig’s sleep-addled mind didn’t really care to dwell on. He fell squarely into the category of alpha and had presented himself as such. Some of the other hunters, too. There were omegas scattered about the clerics, but Laurence was an enigma. Beta, probably, Ludwig figured. They didn’t have the abnormal heat cycles of an omega.

In spite of his ever-increasing fatigue, Ludwig found his way to the main cathedral in the upper ward in a matter of moments — he was well acquainted with all the twists and turns within the Church, after all. As he drew nearer to the door, he noticed something quite odd. It took a moment for Ludwig to understand it, for a second he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but—

_What’s with that scent?_

Amidst the smells of iron-filled blood, aromatic incense, and sterile medical products, Ludwig was able to trace out something that smelled sweet in comparison: Heavy, sweet, and quite enticing. It was a smell he’d learned to detect, something he’d studied and had explained to him by the scholars. It was overwhelming, clouding his mind and causing his fatigue to leach away to be replaced by a new emotion: Desire. What Ludwig was smelling was the scent of an omega in heat. 

He forced himself to push the thought aside. _That could mean anything,_ Ludwig scolded himself, _Plenty of the clerics here are omegas. I’m sure that quite a few of the patients probably are, too. If one of them’s in the middle of a heat cycle, that’s none of my business._ With that, he surveyed the dimly-lit entrance to the main cathedral and stepped inside.

There was a soft commotion about the room. Laurence sat near of one of the many bunks occupying the place, helping to steady one of the sick children — she was a frail little girl, with wispy pale blonde hair. Several other clerics paced about the room, checking up on children’s temperatures and ensuring that when they had their nightly injections of the Old Blood that the feel of the syringe’s sharp needle piercing their skin wouldn’t hurt too much.

“Did you get your injection, Amelia?” He kept his voice low and soft. 

“Mm-hm.”

He reached over to gently comb his fingers through Amelia’s hair, whispering more words of comfort to her until she started to fall asleep. But Ludwig was far less focused on the bustle of the main cathedral, let alone the fact that he had to report back on tonight’s hunt. What drew his attention was how that temptingly sweet scent of heat had only intensified, along with that overwhelming _want_ that he felt. 

Perhaps what was most notable of all was that said aroma grew stronger as he approached Laurence.

Ludwig’s eyes went wide. _Laurence is an omega? He never said anything about it. And I hadn’t any idea that he might be one, either._

“Ah, Ludwig!” He turned away from Amelia to greet him. “How did tonight’s job go? Hopefully you’re not too badly hurt.”

Ludwig forced himself to not stare at how Laurence clamped his legs tightly together, nor how flushed his face looked. “It wasn’t too bad tonight — relatively quiet in comparison to other hunts we’ve had. The others are being tended to in the infirmary, we racked up about seven kills this time.”

“I’m glad you and the other hunters are safe. You yourself aren’t injured too badly, aren’t you?”

Laurence looked far too tired. He gave Ludwig what was clearly meant to be a reassuring smile, but only came off as weary.

_Come to think of it, I really haven’t seen much of Laurence for the past few days. Could it be?_

“No, nothing worth worrying about. I’m a little scraped up, but I otherwise returned all in one piece.” He laughed a little to himself, trying to ease his growing suspicions. “There’s nothing too serious that I need to be healed for.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want you to be in any sort of pain…”

Laurence clamped his legs together, position stiff next to the bunk with a now sleeping Amelia. Aside from the occasional stirring of drowsy patients and clerics murmuring about medical matters to one another, the room was quiet. 

“You’ve been quite busy for the past few days,” Ludwig noted.

“It would seem so. I would see it as a good thing. More and more people are starting to flock to the Healing Church, after all.”

“Yes, but aren’t you tired? It’s as though you’ve been working so hard in order to distract yourself.”

“Ludwig, it’s nothing like that.”

“You’re certain?”

“Please just take my word for it. Nothing’s the matter.”

The sweet smell of heat on the air caught Ludwig off guard. He struggled to think of any words he might be able to add on, but all that came out of his mouth was simply, “Alright, but please be careful. It’s not healthy to overexert yourself.”

“I’ve been trying to be careful, Ludwig, I just have to work a little harder since I’m a bit busier now—”

Laurence cut himself off. He swallowed, turning his face away from Ludwig and hastily shoving his hands onto his lap. Fearful, Ludwig added, “My apologies if I’m making you nervous or uncomfortable, Laurence. I just—”

“Ludwig?” Laurence’s voice was flat and a little shaky. 

“Yes?”

“…Maybe we ought to speak somewhere where we can be alone.”

They made it as far as the next corner in the hall.

He found himself pressed up against the wall by Laurence, now rendered a shivering, moaning mess. The touch of his slim arms clinging to him, the hot breath staining his clothes, the scent of his silk-like dark hair… Ludwig was acutely aware of all of these things, and reached down to press Laurence even closer to him.

“Ludwig…” The sound of his name was positively delectable passing through Laurence’s lips. “Ludwig, you smell so good.”

Laurence was tempting, face nestled so close against Ludwig’s chest. Since when had his clothing become so irritating, rustling on his skin? Wouldn’t it just be so much better, he considered, if they just undressed here and now so he could fuck Laurence properly? He wasn’t sure of just how long he’d wanted Laurence, but he knew for certain that he did.

He needed answers, though. And Laurence’s affirmation.

“Laurence, I—” He groaned when Laurence stretched upwards to bury his face in Ludwig’s neck. His hands yanked down at the high collar of his hunter’s garb, leaving soft, messy kisses all over his bare skin. Laurence was growing hard, he could tell by the hardness pressing through his pants and digging into his thigh. Ludwig himself was growing hard, too — how he longed to tear off Laurence’s clothes and have him against the wall, rut into him and fill him up with a knot. He was enjoying this as much as Laurence seemed to, delighting in the soft noises of bliss he heard between sloppy kisses to his neck. But Ludwig forced himself to end this,firmly pressing his hands down on Laurence’s shoulders to pull him away.

Kos. He was looking at Ludwig with pleading, dark blue eyes, guiltily digging his teeth into his lower lip. “Why did you stop?”

He drew in a deep breath.

“You mentioned only a little while ago that we needed to be somewhere we can be alone so we can talk. I… I want us to talk first before anything happens. It’s the right thing to do.”

Laurence only twitched, gaze shifting away from Ludwig. He was silent, struggling to steady the heavy breathing escaping from his mouth and gripping hold of Ludwig’s clothes in an effort to stop squeezing his quickly hardening prick up against his leg.

“I know. And I’m sorry.”

He gathered Laurence up in his arms, trying to help him stand properly. “Don’t be. We’ll work this out.”

Once they had managed to drag themselves into the privacy of Laurence’s bedchambers, Ludwig shut the door. It took every inch of willpower for them to not tear one another’s clothes off. Laurence was the first to yield, swinging over and falling on top of the tidily-made bed. Ludwig’s nose twitched at the enticing smell of slick leaking through clothing — Laurence was tantalizing, fresh fruit on a hot summer’s day and Ludwig wanted nothing more than to devour him. The image of Laurence spread over the bed (he would look damningly beautiful, dark hair complimenting his porcelain-pale skin against the surface of the bed’s blue sheets) flashed through his mind.

He seated himself on the bed next to Laurence, scooping away the curly dark hair tumbling over his face. “What is it you wanted to tell me?”

Laurence yanked up the thin white robes he had donned to reveal the slick leaking through his trousers. His expression was pleading, apologetic. 

“…I think you know.”

_Laurence — an omega — in heat — the Old Blood —_ “You never told me or anyone else. Why was that?”

“It would be inappropriate for my title as Vicar. I tried using the Old Blood to see if it could help me through my heat, but it can’t — omegas only use it to prevent pregnancy. So I worked. I tended to the people in the clinic, oversaw everything.”  
“Now—”

“Ludwig, I was so scared during that first heat. I’d heard horror stories about omegas getting violated during their heat if they were unprepared. I was lucky. I managed to escape that, because no one knew and they all had respect for me — I pretended to be a beta, unaffected by the Old Blood. But… I want you. I want you to claim me.”

The words cut through Ludwig like broken glass. He _did_ want this, and he was more than overjoyed that Laurence was willing. Besides, Laurence _did_ say that the Old Blood acted as a birth control — something that Ludwig knew to be true judging by the whispers he’d gotten wind of regarding it.

“If you don’t want me, that’s alright, though. I’m not entitled to you.”

“Just as I’m not entitled to you. But I want you regardless.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I’ll keep your secret for you if you need that from me. Because I love you. I don’t know how long I have, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is whether or not you want me to help you through your heat, and if you’re happy and safe.”

When Laurence reached up to cup Ludwig’s cheeks, his smile this time was much more genuine.

“Thank you.”

It was Laurence who drew the both of them into the first slow kiss. Ludwig’s mind raced — _He’s kissing me, his lips are so soft_ — and only raced even faster as Laurence dragged himself from where he was lying down so that he was seated on Ludwig’s lap. He wound his hands through Laurence’s silky-soft hair, savoring the feel of his tongue darting around and bumping up against the saliva-slick cavern of his mouth. He was just as desperate, gripping Laurence tightly so as to better nudge the edges of his teeth against his soft lower lip, deepen the kiss so he could taste more.

“Ludwig…”

Laurence tipped his his head back, drool sliding past his parted lips. His eyes burned with lust, fervent hot breath making his chest heave. He could feel the slick leaking through Laurence’s clothing, damp on his own and still so sweet.

He grabbed at fistfuls of Ludwig’s robes — it was a struggle to remove the dirtied, bloodied clothing because for every button Laurence undid he’d dive in for another kiss or break away to whine loudly. His hands were smaller compared to Ludwig’s, long-fingered and almost delicate pressed up against his stomach through his clothing. And Ludwig accepted his advances, encouraged them even: Grabbing Laurence by the hair and smothering his lips with his own, letting their tongues collide.

“It’s so—” Laurence gasped, face scrunching up in pained arousal, “—It’s so _warm_ in here, I can’t take it.”

He let his hands press over what little skin Laurence exposed beneath his clothing, heat dancing beneath his fingertips. First came the white robes, then came the tugging of his laced-up shirt — Ludwig took his time here, lest Laurence change his mind.

“Wait.” Laurence caught hold of his wrist as he was moving to pull down his trousers. “I want to do this myself.”

Half-naked, Ludwig drank in the sight of Laurence’s body. His skin was smooth and unmarred by scars, pink nipples sitting starkly across his pale skin. His body was lithe: slim arms and tapered, firm legs now glistening with slick. He felt his teeth itch, wondering what it would be like to mark up his soft, scar-free skin with dark hickeys and bite marks, to pluck at his nipples, work his hole open — dig into the scent glands patterning his neck and claim him.

He bent his head down between Laurence’s legs and used his tongue to lick off the slick that was still coating his skin. Laurence’s slick tasted sweeter than it smelled on his tastebuds, faintly sour, too. He kept his ears open, waiting for any word of objection from his beloved.

“Wha — what’s with the hesitance?” Laurence stammered.

He stroked along Laurence’s inner thigh with his tongue in slow, dragging movements. “I just want to make sure you’re enjoying this as much as I am.”

Ludwig moved up to observe Laurence’s cock, pink head slippery with pre-cum. He wet his palm with spit and stroked, feeling his skin grow slippery. Then, resting his fingers around Laurence’s cock, flattened his tongue against the head before slipping him into his mouth.

The noises that slipped out of Laurence’s mouth were nothing short of exquisite. He jerked forward, distorted whimpers of pleasure wringing free from his throat. “Ludwig, Ludwig — _Kos,_ Ludwig, please, more—”

He closed his eyes as he continued to work his mouth over Laurence’s cock, hollowing his cheeks to taste him further in his mouth. His lips clamped down lightly upon the soft, oversensitive flesh, tongue laving over him to clean off the pre-cum. The sound of Ludwig’s name being cried out was vaguely audible between the slick noises as he sucked Laurence off. 

“Kos, Ludwig… it feels good…”

The taste of slick mixed with pre-cum danced around on Ludwig’s tongue. He pulled his mouth away for a moment, saliva shiny on Laurence’s cock.

“Let me know when you think you’re about to cum, I’ll stop so you can cum once I knot in you.” His eyes flicked up to Laurence, who by now had his fist stuffed into his mouth. _Kos, when did I start sounding so vulgar?_ “Is that okay with you?”

Laurence pulled his knuckles out of his mouth, staring down at his fingers wet with spit. His face was flushed red, eyes glazed with pleasure.

“Yes. Yes, it is.”

“Good.” With that, Ludwig dove back down and took him into his mouth again.

His tongue twirled over the still-wet skin, he sucked in his cheeks so as to better keep Laurence occupied in his mouth. Laurence’s spread legs twitched, Ludwig could hear the slick dribbling out of his hole and staining the bedsheets. He didn’t care, though. What mattered most above all else was Laurence’s pleasure. And pleasure he seemed to feel, judging by the softly wavering moans that he let out of his mouth — musical, faint, exquisite.

“Ludwig—” He let out a muffled cry when Ludwig artfully swept his tongue across a slightly protruding vein “—Ah, Kos, Ludwig, I think I might — I think I might cum if you keep this up—”

He pulled himself off Laurence’s cock with a wet _pop_ , for good this time. “Then do so when I claim you. Let me fill you up if that’s what you want from me.”

“I can’t.”

“That’s alright, I understand. We can stop if you don’t want this, I’ve mentioned it time and time again—”

“That’s not what I meant.”

His mind went blank. “What?”

“Ludwig, you still have your pants on. You can’t knot in me if you don’t take off your clothes too.”

There was an awkward silence. Then the two of them burst out laughing.

Laurence delivered a playful poke to his cheek. “You know, for the first Hunter of the Healing Church you’re slow to pick up on obvious details when it isn’t a beast charging towards you.”

“Oh, please.”

“You are!”

“Am not.” He made quick work of his trousers, nails almost tearing through the seams of the fabric struggling to get them off. “There, I’m as naked as you are now. Happy?”

“Very,” purred Laurence. In a flash he was on his knees, presenting himself to Ludwig. His face was screwed up in anticipating ecstasy, hand reaching over his ass to spread himself open. Ludwig was hypnotized by the rim of pink glistening with slick… that is, until Laurence began to speak.

“Please,” he pleaded, “Please do what you wish with me. Use me however you please.”

He pushed Laurence’s hands away, helping him sit upright and gesturing for him to sit in his lap. He did so, crawling across the bed and settling between Ludwig’s legs.

“Laurence,” he breathed, “You are not here to be used. You are here to take your pleasure from me. I am here to assist you and take care of you, that’s what you made clear you wanted. You’re beautiful, I’m here to taste what you offer to me.”

“And I’m offering you everything. Because I want you. Because I love you.”

He claimed Laurence in a kiss, seizing the opportunity to taste his soft lips once more. Laurence rested his hands on Ludwig’s shoulders, eyes fluttering closed. His body started to relax, cock twitching desperately against Ludwig’s bare belly. He was in bliss. Just as much as Ludwig himself was.

He used one hand to keep Laurence balanced in place on his lap, while the other drifted down to between his ass and began to work him open with his fingers. A creaky noise of arousal leaked into Ludwig’s mouth. Slick dribbled onto his fingers, wet and sticky and clinging to his skin. He continued to pump his fingers around inside of Laurence, marveling at how soft yet firm he was. All Ludwig wanted was for Laurence to take his pleasure — this was his heat he’d probably been miserable through for Kos knows how long, the least he could do was make sure that no matter what Laurence did with him it brought him happiness.

“Mm,” Laurence got out between feverish kisses, “Ludwig, I want your knot in me — I used the Old Blood on myself so we don’t have to worry about anything — it’s okay, it’s okay—”

Love for his darling vicar blooming in his chest, Ludwig grabbed him by the hips and maneuvered him so that he was lying on his back and Laurence was spread between his legs. The head of his cock brushed against his ass — Laurence would suck him in with ease, he realized, soft and wet with slick.

“If it hurts too much, let me know.”

He nodded. “I will. I’ll tell you if it does.”

Little by little, Laurence sank onto his cock. He was stretching him open, filling him up. If he angled his face just so, Ludwig could observe Laurence’s clenched teeth and deep blue eyes going wide, whether it was with pain or a fresh wave of arousal he didn’t know. All he knew was that Laurence was tight wrapped around him, slick moistening his cock and making his movement inside of him far easier.

“Does it feel good?”

Laurence let out a gulp.

“It does. It hurts… it hurts a little. But I want you to keep going. I want you inside of me, want your knot—”

Ludwig was careful to keep his pace slow. He guided Laurence up and down on his cock, hands balanced against his hips to help him move. It was elation that filled him as he spread Laurence apart with his cock, watching his supple thighs tremble and high moans wring free from his mouth. His hands reached down to press onto Ludwig’s stomach for some semblance of support — he could feel all the creases of his palms and fingers, the warmth pulsating through just from his hands upon his belly. It was this subtle gesture that only stoked the flames of arousal, causing Ludwig to drive even deeper into Laurence.

“I lo—” Laurence cut himself off, stuttering out curses and gasps of pleasure “—I love you.”

“I love you too, Laurence.” Again and again he hoisted Laurence on and off his cock, on and off, on and off.

Something tensed inside of him. 

Ludwig shot up, flipping Laurence so that he was balanced on his lap.

_The knot._

“Laurence, I’m going to knot inside of you—”

Laurence bit down on his lip as Ludwig’s cock swelled and he locked inside of him. He leaned up to grab hold of Laurence and help calm him — for all Ludwig knew, knotting could very well be painful for an unprepared omega. Laurence heaved in his arms, nails scrabbling against Ludwig’s back as he calmed himself.

“It’s wonderful — it’s wonderful — I —”

“Laurence,” he soothed, mouthing soft kisses all across his forehead, “It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay…”

Cum spilled into Laurence’s slick-coated ass, thick and sticky. He squeezes his eyes shut and gripped hold of Ludwig by the shoulders, burying his face in his neck. Whimper after whimper drew out of his throat, nose nudging against Ludwig in an effort to ease himself. He patted clumsily at Laurence’s hair wet with sweat, tilting his head away so that his long, smooth neck was exposed. After a moment, Laurence climaxed too, painting white all over Ludwig’s stomach

“I want to mark you. To claim you,” he whispered, knot still stretching Laurence open. “Is that something you want?”

“Yes. Yes, it is.”

He briefly nosed at the scent glands along Laurence’s neck and bit down. Again Laurence cried out, arms wrapping even tighter around Ludwig. It must have been overwhelming: The knot, the cum spilling into him, the claim. The deep, red-purple bite mark would fade in time, Ludwig knew, bite marks always would. But what the claim would mean would not.

_Laurence chose me,_ he thought to himself, ecstatic. _Laurence wanted me as a mate. He wanted to be claimed by me. And I want him._

The sound of their heavy breathing filled the room. Ludwig basked in the euphoria of this new knowledge — Laurence was his, he was Laurence’s, this is what they wanted and this was what they had. He waited for the knot to calm down, Laurence’s cum-stained cock still pressing at his stomach — they were starting to soften now, Ludwig’s once swollen cock beginning to calm back to normal size.

“I love,” Laurence murmured, voice hoarse, “You.”

He pulled himself off Ludwig and collapsed in his lap once more. His head nestled in the crook of Ludwig’s neck, arms now loosely stretched over his back, soft and stable breathing filling the room… Ludwig wished that he could cast a spell to make this moment last forever.

He fingered the claim on Laurence’s neck. “So do I, Laurence, so do I.”

Laurence opened his mouth to say something more, but was cut off by a yawn.

“The first thing I’d like to say to you as your mate is: You ought to get some rest. I think you’ve been working far too hard for far too long — don’t give me that look, Laurence, You just yawned in front of me.”

Laurence flopped onto the bed, the bite mark left in the crease of his neck flashing before being covered up once more by his hair. “Could you… hold me?”

Ludwig crawled next to him, pulling the bedsheets over them both with a rustling of fabric before wrapping Laurence up in his arms. “Does this help?”

Sighing with happiness, he nestled his head against Ludwig’s chest. When he spoke it came out in a relaxed hum. “Yes, it does.”

“Good night, Laurence.”

“Good night, Ludwig. Thank you for helping me.”

He watched Laurence’s eyes flutter shut, body relaxing in his. Then, pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head, Ludwig joined his new mate in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I left this out, fun fact: I did research about what condoms were like in the old days and unfortunately, yes. They WERE made of sheep guts. I think some of them are still made with sheep's guts today, too? Personally I don't care because it sounds gross - I don't care how hot a man is, he's not sticking his dick in me if he's going to be using a sheep's gut condom.
> 
> Also, if you can't tell, I might have a thing for size differences, haha ^^;)
> 
> Thanks for reading this! Kudos and comments are welcome.


End file.
